Guardian Angels
by symmasters
Summary: 'She pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. "Help!" I cried, to no one in particular. This was it, I was going to die. Suddenly, just behind Victoria, I saw an arrangement of blue lights. They were glowing and transforming into the shape of a person.' Upon Edward leaving, Bella finds herself fighting a certain red-headed vampire. ADOPTED FROM FANPIRE.X
1. Preface

**Preface:**

_I glanced towards the forest's outline, seeing a figure immerging from the trees. I was stood still, frozen in fear. My instincts were yelling at me to run, but my body didn't comprehend the message. I watched, helpless, as Victoria stalked towards me._

_She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, her vivid red hair, blowing wildly in the wind. Her was crouched, very low to the ground but still gave off the feel of intimidation. She snarled at me and suddenly, she was right behind me, holding me by my hair._

"_It's your fault, all your fault. Now you must repay what you have taken," she hissed. I could feel her breath on my neck, giving me goose-bumps. Then, there was the slight tingle sensation of her teeth on my throat, before the pain of her biting down._

I screamed as I bolted up in my bed. My hair was matted, from my endless tossing and turning. My face was entirely covered in a thick sheet of sweat. I searched around my small room, desperate for my comfort, my angel.

After a few moments of scanning, I gave up, exhausted. I had come up empty handed and I was worried where Edward could be. I was surprised really; surely with my screaming Edward would have woken me up, or even Charlie for that matter.

Instead, my room was bare and I could hear the light snoring from Charlie's room. I panicked. Was something wrong? Where did Edward go? It is to do with the family? Oh god, I hope they're okay. Then, light a lightening bolt, my mind flashed with the unfortunate truth.

He left me. Here, on my own. He was gone and so was his family.

I broke down on my bed, crying from the heartache. The Cullen's were my family, I cared about them but they left. What kind of a family would do that? I trusted them with all my heart, but they just used me. I was merely their human pet, someone to annoy and keep them entertained.

Well, I won't make that mistake again. They left me behind; all I ever wanted was to spend eternity with Edward. But no, that was ever going to happen because he never loved me. If I ever see him again, I swear I will torture him. I might miss them, but they aren't my entire life. I can move on. I _will_ move on.

So, with that in my head, I settled back down on the sheets. I closed my eyes, hoping for a peaceful rest and, as if God was suddenly on my side, it came. Through the night, I did not stir once and for that I was grateful. This was definitely the markings for a new life and I was all too ready for it.

Of course, lost in my epiphany, I had forgotten once important factor.

Sure, they might have disappeared but they still left behind something that I really should have considered, in my master plan…A killer, an enemy, a vampire; Victoria.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I just adopted this story i have an idea of where i want to take it so once i get all of fanpire.x's chapters posted it'll be a day or two before i get one of my own up so i'll post a couple more of their chapters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up on Friday morning by the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Too tired to lift my head, I stretched out my arm to locate the object. Once I found it, I smacked it with a loud bang. The sudden noise made me jump, causing me to fall splat out on the floor. Grumbling to myself, I got up and stretched, all my muscles clicking in their joints.

I dragged my feet towards my closet and pulled out a suitable outfit for school. Grabbing my toiletry bag on the way out, I walked towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and then got in the shower. Having slept awkwardly all night, m back and neck felt strained and stiff, so I allowed the hot water to pour over my body, soothing the sore patches.

I had decided last night, that I was going to change my outlook on life, starting with a new appearance and attitude. That was what had kept me up all night, I was contemplating my new look. I was even going to be a dare-devil and wear heels for once. I had gone shopping yesterday and had gotten an entirely different wardrobe, spending _a lot _of money, which was so unlike me. It helped that the weeks forecast was sunny, which was very rare and so it brightened my mood a little.

Once I was washed and felt relatively relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and shut off the water. After finishing any business I needed to attend to, I got myself dressed. Looking in the mirror, I had on my off-the-shoulder black bodice styled top, my dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of simple black high heels. For accessories, I put on some silver bangles and my big silver hoops.

I strolled out of the bathroom and into my room. Picking up my hair equipment and makeup, I sat down at the small vanity to the side of my room. First, I blow-dried my hair and then went through it will a brush until it was nice and silky. Then, I styled my hair into loose curls, ending just below my collarbone. Once that was done I sprayed it will sticky stuff, to make sure it stayed in place.

Then I set to work on my makeup. From the many fashion makeovers from Alice, I had remembered a few things that looked great. I gave myself smokey eyes by adding grey eye shadow, with little mascara and applied glossy, clear lip balm to my now pouty lips. Standing up and giving a twirl, I thought I looked quite hot, not that I'm vain, but this was a first for me.

Now satisfied with my full image, I carried my new black book-bag down stairs, where I found Charlie already left for work. I searched the kitchen and found a granola bar. Munching on my breakfast, I looked towards the clock. Good, I still had ten minutes until I had to leave. I sat down at the table and read the newspaper left on the counter. I skimmed over the pages, reading few things that caught my eye.

After finished my small breakfast, I glanced back to the clock. I still had five minutes left. I cleaned up the kitchen a bit, but after a few seconds I was bored. Standing around in my house didn't really seem appealing to me, so I decided to arrive at school early. I have been a zombie since Edward left, but not anymore. This is my time to shine. With that thought, I got my bag and walked out to my truck. Hoping inside, I hoped that the students of Forks High were ready for me.

I turned on the radio and sang along to the lyrics. The new Bella will be confident, that was for sure. About quarter-of-an-hour later, I pulled into the school's car park. I found my spot easily and parked without trouble. No one noticed me as this was my usual routine. I opened my door and stepped out, amazingly, I didn't trip. This must be my lucky day.

Once I had actually gotten out of the truck and started to walk across the pavement, everyone's eyes were on me. It was like my first day all over again. I saw Jessica and Lauren walk past me, giving me glares while shaking their butts, in what seemed to be an attempt at seduction. Of course, being them, it was very gross to watch.

"Bella!" I heard a cheery voice exclaim. I turned to the sound and saw Angela running towards my, dragging a boy named Ben by the hand. I guess they were finally going out, I was happy for them. After all, they were the perfect couple.

She skidded to a stop in front of me, still staring at me with wide, but gentle eyes. "Wow, what happened to you? You look gorgeous!" she announced. I blushed slightly, which was an improvement for me.

"Thanks Ang, you look beautiful too," I replied. She looked down, her face going red. Ben chuckled from behind her. Apparently she heard too and swung round to lightly slap him on the arm. He pouted at her but she just turned back to me.

"So, what's with the new look? I thought you were being a zombie," she looked slightly hurt at her last statement and worried at the same time. I signed softly.

"Well, I have decided to get over Edward and move on with my life. As for the clothes, well I thought it might help if I were a bit different. So I will dress-to-impress and be sarcastic when needed. I think it's going to be quite fun if you ask me," I giggled, while linked my arm with hers and strolled towards the school doors.

She laughed along with me, whether at what I said or the mischievous glint, which I'm sure, was in my eyes. I wasn't lying, this really would be fun. Half the guys here were already drooling and that was just my outfit. Perhaps Angela could help me, Ben would be faithful to her, so he would be in too. This day just keeps getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When I said this was going to be fun, I forgot how annoying boys are. Seriously, guys have been hitting on me all day with these cheesy movie lines. I was planning to beat them to death with my binder -which is huge, by the way- unless they shut up. Of course I didn't, I may be a different person but I'm not mean.

Right now, I was on my way to the cafeteria, walking steadily beside Angela, when this guy called Dan came up behind me. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he leaned in closer to me.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" he whispered in my ear, trying like all the other guys to sound sexy but coming off creepy. I decided to have some fun. I turned my head, but moved back a bit, so that my nose was about an inch from his nose. I smiled sweetly at him.

"How about you carry my books?" I asked, in what I hope sounded like a seductive voice. He gave me a goofy grin and nodded. When I handed him my math book, he was checking out my butt, which was perfect. As soon as I let go of the book, he nearly dropped to the floor.

"Shit," I heard cuss under his breath. He tried to look all strong but failed badly; considering he was holding the biggest book I had ever received. It even took _me_ a few minutes to get a good hold on it. I'm not joking. Plus, I'm not some weakly either, not that Dan is, but he can be a real pansy sometimes.

"Everything alright?" I asked, faking interest. He just nodded at me and shifted the book to his left hand so he could try to put his right arm around me. The key word there was _try_; I dodged out the way, by lightly pushing Angela -who might I add was quietly laughing through the whole thing- so that Dan was about three inches off his target.

"Oh look Ang!" I said, trying to sound excited. I was pointing to a poster about the next school dance. Of course, just like I planned, Dan –who had been counting on my small frame for support- toppled over, since the air didn't help balance out the book.

When I heard him crash against the floor, cursing a long stream of profanities, yet again, I swivelled round on the spot to face him. Like I had foreseen, Dan was sprawled out on the concrete, holding his side. I guess that's how he landed.

"Oh no Dan, are you okay?!" I urgently asked, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. I had to say, my acting skills were getting better every minute. I rushed over to help him up, while picking up the discarded book in the process.

Once I had lifted him so he was planted on his feet, I dropped my hands to my side, holding the math book behind my back. Though, Dan the ever-persistent-jerk, wrapped his arms around me. He really wasn't taking the hint.

"You know what; I think I bruised my side… I think I need to be distracted, you know keep my mind off the pain. How about we take a trip to the janitor's closet?" he wondered, suggestively. I swear I was gonna sock him one soon. I shrugged off his arms and stepped back.

"You know I would, but I can't take BS, so your _littleguy_ is out of the question," I remarked, using air quotes when I said 'little guy'. He looked shocked, as did Angela; I have never spoken like that. Oh well, that will have to get used to it.

Before Dan could come up with a coherent response, I grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her down the corridor. Once we were around the corner, we both burst out clutching our sides, from laughter.

"Did… you… see… his… face?" Angela just about managed to get out. I nodded, unable to talk, as I was still giggling like a school-girl. After our laughing-fit, we straightened up. I hooked onto her arm.

"Come on, he just wasted five minutes of our lunch and I am starving," I noted, rubbing my stomach. She started laughing again, while I just shook my head at her with a smile on my face. I once again, dragged her away, towards the cafeteria.

That damn high pitched whistle blew again.

"Good job girls. That's it, shoot forward. Jessica, bend your elbows more!" instructed Coach Clapp. That's right, you got it. This was my most dreaded time of the day; gym.

Surprisingly enough, forty minutes has gone past without me inflicting pain on anyone, not even me. All the girls were currently playing basketball, while the guys were across the grassy field, playing football.

Well, I should say that they were _supposed_ to be playing football; instead nearly all of them were staring at me. This had been going on all lesson, though it didn't really shock me. I had suspected this would happen; I was almost waiting for it.

After all, I had traded in my normal baggy gym clothes for some new fitted ones. I had spotted them while shopping yesterday and thought it was a good idea to switch uniforms. I had bought; a new black sports bra, showing off my flat stomach and medium sized boobs. I had on a pair of hot pink folded string shorts, making my butt look good. I image it was quite the site.

Coach Clapp blew that irritating whistle again, calling the girls to order as some had started chatting. I thought about teasing the boys while the teacher wasn't looking and realised that I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

I smiled flirtatiously and waved at the guys, some of them waved back, while others just grinned. I got a basketball from the net-string bag and began to run around while dribbling it. It was going rather well, even when I thought I was going to lose my footing, I got my balance back. Hm, I guess confidence really is the key.

While I was playing, all the boys started wolf-whistling and calling out pick up lines. I rolled my eyes, though I knew they would see it. I got a good grip on the ball and threw it towards the basket. It was a pretty long shot, considering I was about half-way across the court, but that just made it better when it went in.

All the girls shot up and down throwing me compliments ad congratulations, while I smirked at the boys who looked dumbfounded. Even Jessica commented on the shot, of course she shut up when Lauren glared at her. The Coach came round and disbanded the little group that had formed and told me how good that shot was.

He even offered me a place in their basketball team. I accepted. Like I would throw away a chance to get sweaty with all the guys and show them up while making them all sweat _for_ me. Ironic really; the new Bella Swan is just as beautiful and graceful as her name. I was really beginning to like her, hopefully she stays.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After gym I went back to the locker rooms so I could shower and change. Making it out of the building in less than 10 minutes, I was nearly the only person in the car park. I looked at my truck and sighed. Though I really loved that thing, especially considering how much work Jake had put into it for me, I really needed to get a new car.

I would be all for keeping it, but the other day it started playing up, it was a miracle that it started today without any troubles. Maybe I could dip into my bank account and buy a relatively new car. That would be cool. I stood there pondering what I should get when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw Pete Winters.

He was a really sweet guy who was pretty good looking too. He was on the school's basketball AND baseball team; quite the athletic. Pete stood at about 6.2 ft and had quite a muscular build, his hair was a beach blonde with natural strikes of brown and his eyes were a lovely shade of deep blue. Apparently, he was also quite smart and was passing nearly every class he was in.

"Hey Pete," I waved a little at him. He seemed kind of nervous and grinned at me, not in an obnoxious way but a cute way.

"Um… Hi Bella. Err, hey I saw you in gym, you did really well with that shot," he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well, see I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something?" Pete kept shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"That would great, do you want to just walk? I mean, Starbucks is only down the road," I explained. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure, sounds good." He offered me his hand, which I took without hesitation. I smiled at his nerves and he grinned at me again. Behind him, I could see loads of guys glaring at the back of his head and all the girls shooting daggers at me. Well, he was one of the most eligible boys in school.

Strolling out of the school gates, Pete kept saying jokes making me burst out laughing every time. He really was a funny guy. He kind of reminded me of Emmett, which made a stab of pain shoot through my heart. NO! I love them but they are not my whole life. I kept telling myself that but I knew I would always miss them.

"Bella, Bells? Hey, you okay?" I snapped my head round to look at Pete who was searching my face anxiously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. So, tell me something. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, taking my hand out of his and placing my arm through his instead. I hugged his arm closer to my side as I looked up at him.

"Uh, no I don't. Why do you ask?" He looked so hopeful that I cracked a smile. Glancing forward, I saw the coffee shop. Shaking my head, I walked through the doors, leaving him standing outside, still staring after me.

He shook his head and grinned to himself, while I watched him through the tinted glass of the café. Getting in line, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Turning around to slap the asshole that thought he could touch me, I halted in my attack when I saw it was Pete.

He still had his arms draped around me and leaning forward so that our faces were mere inches apart. He breathed out through his mouth, blowing his sweet breath onto my face. Hm, I never thought I would say this, but man I wanted to kiss him! It wasn't like I loved him or anything but he was quite delicious.

"You sure are a tease, did you know that?" he murmured softly. I grinned and leaned in closer, making him freeze on the spot. I laughed silently and leaned more but this time I directed my mouth to his ear.

"Yeah, I am. Just got to live with it, I guess," I whispered seductively. I felt him shiver and smiled satisfied with my flirting. Stepping back quickly, I turned back around and ordered a chocolate latte with the whipped cream on top.

Risking a quick loom over my shoulder, I saw Pete shaking his head and smiling to himself once again. When I hand my drink in my hand, I walked over to a stool and sat down. Pete came and sat next to me.

"Didn't you want anything to drink?" I questioned, he just smiled and said 'no thanks'. I sighed playfully and placed my hand on his thigh, underneath the table. He stiffened as my hand ran up and down his leg lightly.

I heard him take a sharp breath when my hand just accidently skimmed his crotch. I didn't actually mean to do that, but to be honest it was quite funny to see his reaction. Hm, boys are fun to play with, though I intend to keep my virginity for a while. Well, shameless flirting is never a sin.

As I had been sipping my latte the entire time, I soon finished as I had order a small cupful of the drink. Putting down the papery cup, I took my hand off of his leg and stood up. I did so quickly, which meant that Pete was slightly confused from my actions.

"Well, this was great but I have to get back and cook for Charlie. See you later," I called, as I had already starting walking out the café door. Skipping past the window, I saw him still sitting there, looking dumbfounded. I laughed to myself and decided that I might as well walk home. I was closer to Charlie's house than I was to school, so I set off to the little building I called home.

After dinner was cleaned up and Charlie had resumed his position, planting himself in front of the television set, I made my way upstairs. Sitting cross-legged on my bed, I thought over had dinner had gone.

It would be an understatement to say that Charlie was shocked with my sudden turn about in attitude. No longer was I the lifeless zombie, instead I was living up to my name. Once he had gotten over the surprise he was extremely happy. Well that was what I'm assuming, as he had spent the rest of the time practically beaming.

I glanced outside the window, seeing the dark clouds that had formed during these late hours. Great, it would definitely be raining tomorrow. Being a Saturday, I wouldn't have school, meaning that I could walk up to the school grounds and collect my car whenever I need to without having to worry about being on time.

I thought about what I could spend my time doing tomorrow, when I realized that it had been ages since I had seen Jacob or Billy. Well, I guess I would be going to La Push. I stood up and strode downstairs, walking into the living room, where Charlie was still lounging on the sofa. He looked up at my arrival.

"Hey Dad, do think I could go down to see Jake tomorrow, maybe bring lunch for Billy?" I asked. He smiled widely at me, just like he had been doing all night.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. I'll just give Billy a call and tell him you're coming over. What time?" he questioned, standing up and stretching.

"How about 11:30, seeing as I need to go get my truck from school." he nodded and grinned yet again, walking into the kitchen. I sighed and climbed back upstairs.

When I opened my door, I heard the most horrible thing; rain pouring down onto the roof. Well, I suppose the Heaven's are opening up now instead of in the morning. This means it might take forever to get to sleep. I looked out of the window and frowned glaring uselessly at the rain. _I wish it would stop raining,_ I thought to myself.

Then, something completely unsuspected happened…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The room shook, objects jerked and fell sideways, my head started spinning and I was panicking. _Oh God, an earthquake! What am I meant to do?! Think Bella, think! _My head shot upwards as I stared at the ceiling. There were bright glowing orb things that were swivelling around the light bulb. It was like they were dancing, swooping and swishing around and around.

They were really bright, hurting my eyes from staring so far. I ducked my head and lifted my hand to my forehead to shield my sensitive pupils. Everything was still spinning as I stumbled to the door. My only thought going to the man downstairs. _Is Charlie okay?! Is he panicking?! How would I calm him down?! _My ramblings were becoming so frantic that I nearly banged into a wall.

Just missing with the collision I was about to receive, I flung open the door. Upon my haste, the sound racketed throughout the house, causing me to jump and nearly fall. Running down the stairs, I managed not to trip and sprinted into the living room. Stopping dead in my tracks, my head became clearer.

The room wasn't moving, nothing had fallen over, the TV was still playing and Charlie was sitting on the couch, looking at me strangely. My eyes were shooting round all over the place trying to make sense of everything. Charlie picked up the TV remote and put the game he was watching on mute.

"Everything okay, Bells?" he asked with much hesitation, his voice deep in concern. I shook my head numbly; my eyes still raking him frame for any damage. He gave a forced cough, bringing my gaze to lock with his. I cocked my head to the side, looking at him in worry and confusion.

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what Bells?" he furrowed his brow, his eyes still searching mine strangely. I didn't answer, just looked around vaguely not seeing anything, too lost in my thoughts to notice.

I shook my head in defiance, muttering to my self under my breath without knowing, "How could he not feel it? Did it even happen? What exactly _did_ happen then?" Somewhere through that I had forgotten Charlie's presence, which meant that when he spoke, my head shot up to look at him.

"How did I not feel what, Bella? What happened that your questioning that it even did?" He was looking at me in such concern, I then realised that he must think I was going insane. _Best not to worry him, I mean it probably _didn't_happen… whatever _it_is._ Glancing at him, my thoughts trailed off and I came face-to-face with his worried gaze.

"Oh, err… nothing Dad, don't worry. Everything's fine, I err… just thought that, um…" I racked my brain for some sort of excuse. "Well, I just that I heard thunder and was kind of worried about it, especially seeing as its raining so much," I spoke quickly.

Charlie frowned again, "It's not raining Bella."

Now it was my turn to frown before looking towards the window. Just like he said, there was not one speck of rain droplets falling down outside. _How is that possible? It was pouring bucket loads down a minute ago! I'm sure it was! _I glanced back to Charlie.

"Oh, I thought it was… oh well, silly me. I guess I'm just a bit worn out, maybe I should go lie down," I suggested as I bolted for the stairs not even giving Charlie time to answer. As soon as I got to my room, I rushed to the windowsill.

Perching myself on the ledge, I peered through the clear glass, staring at the cloudless skies and dry surroundings. _Maybe I really am going crazy. That isn't good; maybe I should see a doctor. What the hell is wrong with me?! I bet Carlisle could tell me… Wait no! Don't even think about it! They are out of your life and shall stay that way. Just forget them otherwise you'll go insane! Never mind, I think I already am, I mean I'm_ talking _to_ myself!

Frustrated, I stood up and stalked off to take a shower. It helped calm my muscles and forget everything, which at the time was a real relief. Getting out of the shower of course, brought me back to the reality that I call my life. Drudging to my room in nothing my than a towel, I went and flopped down on the bed.

Looking around, I bemusedly noted that all of my things were in fact in their exact same place, none having been knocked over. In that moment, I gave in and claimed myself officially crazy.

I mean honestly, wouldn't you say the same if you thought that one second it was pouring down and the next there was an earthquake, when in fact neither of those things actually happened? I felt like I should be locked up from being too mental in the head, plus having delusions is never a good sign.

With that thought, I stood up and got dressed, deciding to just get some sleep. Maybe that would help my mind co-operate with reason properly and not come to these silly conclusions anymore. So, snuggling down into the soft sheets, I enclosed myself to my dreams, relishing in the peace that came with it for once.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I woke, jerking upright in my bed. I was not completely sure what had caused my subconscious to falter but I now was in fact awake. Glancing around the room, I saw nothing out of place so I just lay back down, hoping more sleep would come.

This unfortunately, was not the case as in that moment, a high pitch noise offended my ears, obviously what had woken me up in the first place. It seemed to be coming from outside, so I got up and walked over to the window. Everyone knows the saying of 'curiosity killed the back'.

Well that may be true but looking out the window, I did not die rather had a near-heart attack. You wonder why? Well, it may be the fact that at this early hour, my mind could play tricks on me, but this was certainly not the reason for my panic. No, it was the figure hanging on a tree right beside my window and the black eyes that accompanied it…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

My breathing stopped. This couldn't be happening. This just wasn't happening, right now! Slowly the window opened and the figure perched on the small ledge, looking me straight in the eye.

"Hello, Bella," Victoria grinned like a Cheshire cat. I gulped, taking a glance at the sharp pointy teeth. Seeing where my gaze was directed to, she gave a smirk. "What, is the little human scared? I would have thought –considering how you're in love with a vampire– that you would feel quite comfortable."

I couldn't do anything besides open and shut my mouth, trying in vain to recapture my ability to speak. Victoria watched me with a look of satisfaction; she was clearly enjoying this.

"Or," she continued, "is it just me? I do hope that I'm not making you feel… unsettled or anything." Her grinned widened, if that was even possible. "Well, let's get straight to business, shall we?"

I somehow managed to find my voice again and asked in what sounded like a squeak, "And what business is that, exactly?"

She gave a deep, throaty laugh, throwing her head back. "Silly, silly Bella." She looked up at me with a scary glint in her burgundy eyes. "Well, killing you, of course."

I swear my heart stopped beating. I could tell that all the colour –or what was left, anyway– drained from my face and my eyes practically bugged out of my head. "What?" I rasped out.

She grinned evilly, "Or rather, torturing you, as I am far too impartial to simply letting you die quickly. That wouldn't be much fun at all. And you know how much I like my fun." She titled her head to the head with that freaky smile still on her face. "Well, if you didn't know; you'll find out _very _soon."

I saw her lunge for me, so quick that my head spun. That, combined with my lack of oxygen, caused me to pass out. All I saw was black, but the one thought that registered in my head was: _Shit._

When I blearily opened my eyes, I had a massive headache. It was like a buzzing just above my ear. I tried to sit up, but my left arm and my back really hurt. Lifting my head up the tiniest amount possible, I could see my arm twisted at a funny angle. Oh fantastic, it's broken! Just what I need.

I attempted to sit up again, this time not moving my arm at all and my back only a little bit. By doing this though, I stirred my legs, and white, hot, searing pain rippled through my torso, causing me to cry out. I then heard a cruel voice in the distance.

"Oh how great, I love to hear how good my handiwork was."

My head snapped around to the source, which made me shriek in pain again, but I tried to ignore it. I could see Victoria standing there, watching me with some kind of sick anticipation. My eyes darted around, looking at our surroundings. All I could see was grass, trees and sky. Probably a field or meadow of some sort.

I looked back at Victoria quickly, only to see her a mere few inches away from me. I jumped a little, biting my lip to catch the sob that tried to escape from the action. I glanced up to the vampire with what I imagined was a pleading look. She simply chuckled, lightly kicking my side. Although, this was vampire-light _not _human-light.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. Somewhere through the pain, my mind guessed that she had broken some of my ribs as well.

I didn't like this feeling; helplessness. Because that's exactly what I was right now. I wasn't a vampire, I was a human. A stupid, little human girl with no brain. Man, I am just swimming in self-loathing right now. I made myself focus on Victoria. She was just standing there, still observing as all these emotions flew across my face.

"There's something wrong with you," she said in deep thought. A frown made its way onto her forehead. "Oh well, more fun I suppose." She shrugged carelessly and bent down to grab my foot.

The force she used crushed some of my bones, effectively breaking my ankle. She flung me like a shot-put across the grassy areas. My back came in contact with a tree and I heard some more bones break. _Oh God, please let it stop!_ I prayed, though I knew it was pointless.

I slumped down the tree trunk until I came in contact with the floor again. By this time, Victoria had already made her way over to where she had threw me and was smirking down at my crumpled form.

She reached down and I flinched. I could see her eyes dancing with amusement. She gently picked up my right hand, almost in a motherly gesture. And then, she took my pinkie finger and snapped it. I let out an anguished yelp as she continued to break each and every one of my hand's digits.

When she had finished, she picked me up again and swung me around like a ragdoll before letting me go flying into another tree. I was ready for it to be over; so, so, so ready. This pain truly was torture. I could tell she was no where near finished though.

**Paige's POV**

I am so bored.

I have no job to go to, no boyfriend to spend time with, and no kids to look after. Well, I don't exactly _want _any children; at least, not right now. And okay, I don't really feel like going to work right now, but come on!

With Phoebe out writing her article, Piper out at the park with Wyatt (see, I can't even take care of him for something to do!), Chris off out somewhere – I don't actually know where, and Leo up with the Elders; there is nothing to do!

I have already cleaned up a bit around the Manor, made myself lunch, watched a little TV and read some more of the Book of Shadows. So now, I'm all out of ideas. I sighed. Might as well go back to bed. I got up to walk upstairs, when I felt a tingly feeling shoot up my spine and a loud, desperate yell of 'Help!' echo through my head.

Oooh, yay! I got a new charge! Thank God, at least now I have _something _to occupy my time with. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and orbed to wherever my charge was. What I saw was shocking to say the least.

**Bella's POV**

I'm not sure how much longer it has been, but I do know that nearly all of my bones are either broken or sprained badly. I must look like a blueberry with all of the purple, blue and back spots stretching over my normally pale skin, from the bruises Victoria has gave me. I glanced back up to see where she was.

About a few feet away she just stood there. Then, I saw a shift in her expression as it became wilder. She advanced towards me, smirking. She pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Help!" I cried, to no one in particular. This was it, I was going to die. Suddenly, just behind Victoria, I saw an arrangement of blue lights. They were glowing and transforming into the shape of a person. I didn't have much time to look because, without warning, I fell unconscious; slipping away into the black void that was my escape.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When I woke up, I was in a completely different place. I was lying down on a patterned couch in a large living room area. I could see a hallway from where I was, and some stairs. Quickly, I looked down at my body.

OhMyGod! There wasn't a scratch on me! How the hell did that happen? Maybe I only dreamed Victoria came… Either way, that doesn't explain where I am. Seriously, I'm unconscious for how-ever-long and somehow wind up in a totally different place! That is _not_ normal.

Oh great, now I'm freaking out. Kind of like a panic attack, but really, who could blame me?

My breathing turned into sharp inhales of air and I hastily stood up. Darting glances left and right, I sneakily made my way over to the hall. I could see a front door – Hallelujah!

I was just at the door when I heard a loud crash. On instinct, I froze, my hand millimetres only away from the doorknob. I slowly turned my head but saw nothing. Frowning, I wandered deeper into the house. I could hear someone yelling. No, two someone's. I'm guessing that they're in an argument.

Silently, I crept up to the door where the voices were coming from and listened in on them.

"…do you not get it?" a loud, angry male voice said. "She was a vampire, Paige! Not a demon, not a warlock; a _vampire_!"

"And your point is?" this time it was a female voice who responded. Paige, I'm guessing.

"My _point _is that you could've died!"

"It's no different than what I do every day! She's my charge, Chris. I couldn't just let her die. Which is what she would've done if I hadn't had killed that red-head!"

Victoria. She meant Victoria. So it did happen. Good to know that I'm not going crazy and dreaming about a sadistic vampire torturing me.

"Yeah, well, you could've at least come back and gotten your sisters to help."

"She would have been dead by the time I got back! Besides; the vampire's dead now, I'm alive, and that girl is safe."

"Speaking of her," another female voice spoke, "do you think we should check on her?"

"Don't worry, Phoebe; Chris healed her," Paige replied.

"Yes, I know," said 'Phoebe'. "I'm just saying, don't you think she should be waking up soon?"

"Look, do whatever, I need to go – _they're _calling me," I heard Chris say and then there was this weird bell-like noise. It sounds kind of familiar…

"Right, let's go see how my charge is doing," Paige suggested. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming this way.

Oh shoot! What do I do? Hide! No, not hide! I'll most likely get lost or something. Run! Yes, _finally_ a good idea!

Mentally thanking myself, I ran – without making any sound – back down the hall. Yet again, I had just gotten to the front door when a voice called me back.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave!"

I looked round quickly and saw a beautiful young woman with ginger hair and ruby-red lips walking quickly towards me. Behind her, I could see two brunettes standing off to the side. One of them, the older one, was frantically waving her hands, looking confused, while the other was just looking at me with a comforting smile.

I kept switching my gaze from one to another to the last, and then back again. In the end, I settled my vision on the ginger-head. She seemed to be excited, yet worried at the same time.

"Um," she sheepishly smiled at me, "I'm Paige." She waved to me. Ah, nice to put a face to the name.

"Bella," I said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh, these are my sisters. That's Piper," Paige pointed to the older woman.

"And I'm Phoebe!" the younger, more ecstatic brunette exclaimed.

"Hi." My voice was monotone.

"Okay," began Paige, giving up the cheerful act, "I'm just gonna come out and say it." She glanced over to her sisters, who I could see then both nodded slightly. "We –" she gestured to the three of them "– are witches."

…Well _that _was unexpected.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I shot up in bed like the bullet out a gun. My breathing was ragged and I was panting heavily.

_Had it all been dream?_

I broke down into quiet tears, wrapping my arms around myself as I fought for breath. After finding no comfort, I settled for rocking myself back and forth like a small child, willing my depression to leave.

I heard the door creak open and soft thuds carry themselves over to my fragile form. Charlie.

He had probably been woken up by my not-so-quiet-anymore sobs. Hopefully I could make it up to him in the morn–

Wait. The hands that wiped my hair away from my wet cheeks were gentle and definitely feminine. As was the arm that curled around my shaking shoulders and pulled me to an equally female chest.

Peaking up out of my lashes, I saw one of the figures from my dream. But if she's here then it had to have been real…

"Shhh, it's okay," Phoebe cooed, "it was just a dream."

I let out a breathy laugh.

"No," I shook my head, "it wasn't. You're here." I smiled as brightly as I could, and as she realised what I meant, she gave me a beautiful one in return.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here. And so are Paige and Piper; and we're going to protect you for however long is needed. That's a promise."

I woke for the second time that morning to sunlight filtering through the curtains of the Halliwell Manor's guestroom. Piper had signed it to me yesterday after they had explained everything to me; I had expressed my worry about Charlie and they had called to inform him that I was 'staying round a friend's house' for the rest of the weekend.

Today was Sunday, meaning that I would have to go back home. I wasn't looking forward to it. During the miniscule time that I had been here, I had grown to love it; the magic, the sisters, the freedom.

The four of us had talked for hours yesterday. Mostly about being a witch and what that life entails. I have to say, I was intrigued. It sounded like so much fun! Minus the fact that demons and warlocks would be trying to kill me nearly every week.

I had even asked them about the whole 'mini-earthquake' thing and they looked a bit shocked but told me that it was probably just me coming into my powers. I spent some of the day exploring the Manor; it's huge! They have loads of family pictures too – I looked at them for ages.

Surprisingly, I had yet to meet the neurotic whitelighter from the future, Chris Perry. The sisters were wary of him, that much was obvious, but I could tell that he wasn't all bad if he had come to save Wyatt from turning evil.

Speaking of that little guy, he is so cute! Definitely takes after his mummy and daddy. Leo is cool too, I met him after he orbed in unexpectedly. Scared the life out of me, but I calmed down in the end.

"Bella! Come down for breakfast!" I heard Piper call from the kitchen.

She's really nice, very motherly – the result of being both a mum and the oldest sister. They'd told me about Prue as well. Not much, coz it was still a sensitive subject for them, just the basics like how she died, what her power was, what she was like, and other witch-related stuff. She sounds awesome. Too bad I won't get to meet her…

"Bella," a soft voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Phoebe.

After her empathy power told her that I was feeling beyond upset and she had come to check on me, we had become closer. We stayed up for about two hours before going to bed again.

I smiled at her and followed her down the stairs. When we entered the kitchen I saw Piper feeding Wyatt in his chair. I got to admit, the toddler has grown on me. He was grinning adorably so I grinned back.

Paige was also there, sitting at the table as she ate her breakfast. I sat down across from her and we started talking. She was really nice, and I felt safer near her knowing that she was my current whitelighter and was there to help me.

"Hey, Phoebs," Piper looked at her. "You still upset over Jason?"

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it." She crossed her arms on the table and put her head in them.

"Speaking of guys," said Paige, as she got up, "I'm going to go call Richard."

"I thought you couldn't get in contact with him," Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, well, it's worth a shot," Paige half-smiled and left, mobile in hand.

The rest of us carried on eating, talking about everyday things, but were interrupted when my own mobile rang. I glanced at the screen and saw Charlie's name. Excusing myself from the table, I walked out into the hall for some privacy.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, Bells. Just wondering when you were thinking of coming home."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm having a blast here so it might be late. Don't worry though; I'll be back on time for bed. I know that you hate me going to school when I've had no sleep."

"Bella," I heard him chuckle, "do you know what the date even is?"

"Uh, of course I do."

"You sure, honey?"

Panicking, I quickly tried to remember when his birthday was – not even close to now. And both Renee and Phil's have been and gone.

"Yeah," I replied in the end, "I pretty sure. Why?"

"Bells, you have a week's break before you finish your junior year."

"Really?" I choked out, shocked that I hadn't realised.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about that," I joked.

"Hardy har, har," he said sarcastically, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well," I got serious again, "considering that there's no school; do you think I could stay round here for a few more days?"

I crossed my fingers and squeezed my eyes shut as there was a long silence.

"I guess so," came the rough response.

"Thanks, Dad!" I almost squealed in excitement.

"Now, hold on, Bella. You might want to ask your friend's parents first."

What I wanted to say is: 'My friend's parents? Uh, I think one of them _is _a parent – not to mention that _their _parents are dead.'

But instead, I just replied with: "Okay, I'll go ask now."

Holding the mobile tight against my shirt, I near ran into the kitchen and explained the situation in a rush.

"Sure, Bella," Piper accepted. "I'm fine with you staying here as long as you want."

"Yeah," intercepted Phoebe, "I like having you around. Plus, it is safer for you seeing as your Paige's charge and all."

"Thanks," I smiled at them both and then ran back to the hall.

"They said it was fine," I told Charlie once I was alone.

"All right then, Bells. I'll see you whenever you come back; you – please – call me everyday."

"Of course, Dad." I grinned to myself. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

I was sitting on the couch in the Manor, reading through the Book of Shadows which Phoebe suggested I should research. No one was home; Piper and Wyatt were at his nursery, Paige was trying to find Richard, Leo was God knows where, and Phoebe had left to visit the magical herb store quickly. Apparently, the Charmed Ones were fresh out of some ingredient that I couldn't, for the life of me, pronounce.

I heard some tinkling noise, like wind chimes, coming from the other room. It reminded me of when Paige orbed to save me from Victoria. Absentmindedly, I shuddered at the thought of the redheaded vampire, and got up from the couch.

Placing the Book carefully on the coffee table, I went to investigate the noise.

Standing in the kitchen, searching through some cupboards, was a tall man. He was facing away from me, so all I could see was that he had brown hair and a few muscles – kind of like Jasper… No, wait! No thinking about the Cullen's, Bella!

And just as I was scolding myself, the man turned around. Plain brown eyes met a pair of stunning green, and all I could think was, _CRAP! I look terrible!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

This (HOT!) guy looked just as shocked as I did, though I'm not sure why. I mean, really – I was wearing a pair of shorts, knee high socks, my black converse and one of Paige's oversized shirt: Not attractive at all. Not in my opinion anyway.

Whoever this guy was though, he seemed to be comfortable around the Manor. Hm… Was this who I thought it was?

"Who are you?" he then asked me, his voice guarded.

"Uh, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I put my hand out towards his, but he didn't shake it – didn't even glance at it.

"What are you doing here?"

Wow, he's certainly straight forward.

"I'm Paige's new charge," was all I said in reply. He seemed to get an expression of realisation.

"Oh yeah, the vampire girl," he commented. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you're Chris?"

He only nodded and then turned back round to the counter, giving me a lovely view of his butt again. I peeked over his shoulder and saw that he was cutting up ingredients for a potion. He was stiff in his movements, those beautiful green eyes flitting anxiously over to something I couldn't see.

I saw that he was very close to cutting his fingers off so I gently put my hand over his, the one with the knife. He tensed instantly under my touch. I almost frowned but refrained from doing so.

"Here," I said softly, taking the knife away from him and slicing the ingredients like a pro – the result of years spent cooking. He simply watched me for a second, before focusing on whatever that thing I still couldn't see was.

After a few minutes of silence, I was finished, and turned to look at him.

"So," I began, fidgeting, "what are the potions gonna be for?"

He granted me a quick glance from the corner of his eye before shrugging.

"Demons, what else?"

I let out an exasperated breath. "No, I meant what _kind_ of demons?"

"The evil kind."

I could see a grin fighting its way onto his luscious lips, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You know that's not what I meant." I couldn't quite contain my own grin either.

"I know," he responded as he gathered up all of the ingredients. "Well I gotta go."

"Oh, right." Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"I'll see you around," he called after himself as he orbed away.

As he disappeared, I let out a sigh. "Yeah. Right." I bit my lip and played with the necklace I wore. I stood in the same position for a few minutes before sighing again and walking out.

"Bella, do you think I should put Wyatt in nursery?"

I glanced up at Piper as she watched me play with the toddler in question. I furrowed my brow, but made a big smiley face at Wyatt who giggled hysterically.

"Um, what about his powers? You know, like he orbs out or something."

She nodded thoughtfully and sipped at her coffee.

"Yeah, I thought about that. But, don't you think it's be a good idea?" she pondered.

I let out a huge breath. "I don't know, Piper. I never went to nursery and I turned out all right." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, a girl who attracts danger and hangs out around vampires – totally all right," she joked.

"Hey!" I protested with a pout on my face. She only grinned at me.

Wyatt tugged at my t-shirt and made a whining noise.

"Oh!" Piper jumped up. "He must be hungry. I'll go feed him."

I sat on the floor silently and she picked him up, gave me a smile and went into the kitchen. There was suddenly the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and I stood up to see who it was.

The gorgeous Chris Perry was creeping down the steps as quiet as possible (didn't do much good; those poor stairs were old and creaky). He hadn't noticed me yet so I just leant against the wall with a smirk on my face.

"Piper and Wyatt are in the kitchen," I spoke.

Chris stiffened but I had to give him credit for not jumping a foot in the air. He slowly turned to look at me.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem." There was a short silence before I ended it. "So… why are you sneaking around exactly?"

He smiled sheepishly and some hair fell into his hairs. Hm, his pretty, pretty eyes… Focus!

"Uh, no reason." It was a lie but I decided to let it slip.

"Hey, I was wondering," I started as I glided toward him, "do you want to go out sometime?" I gave him a flirtatious look and stopped within hair length of him. I could feel his sculpted body against mine, and it gave me shivers.

He awkwardly stepped back and looked anywhere but at me. I felt my smile diminishing. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm really busy… you know, with demon hunting and… stuff."

My heart plummeted. "Oh, right. Yeah, of course," I waved it away as if it made no difference. Secretly, I fought back tears.

"Um, I better…" he trailed off and then seemed to stop and shake himself. He gave me one more glance and then orbed away.

My bottom lip trembled slightly and I quickly ran up to my room. As soon as the door was shut, tears streaked down my cheeks. I slid my back down the door until I was hunched up on the floor.

Why did this hurt so much? Why was this guy so different than all the other guys I flirted with – like Pete? Why, oh why, did this guy matter?

I couldn't find the answers to my questions so I angrily gave up and shook my head. Roughly wiping my face free of wet tears marks, I got up off the carpet and went to change.

I would _not _let Chris Perry make me cry. And I would _not _let him know it hurt me. After all, maybe he really _was _just busy… I hope.


End file.
